Charlie and Lola
List of Charlie and Lola episodes on Disney Channel from March 21, 2005 to December 27, 2008. Episodes (2005-2008) #There's One Sun and That's Me/We Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Dog March 21, 2005 #I've Won No I've Won No I've Won/I Like My Hair Completely The Way It Is March 28, 2005 #I Am Not Sleepy/But This is My Book April 4, 2005 #I Will Not Eat a Tomato/I Can Do Anything That's Everything All On My Own April 11, 2005 #I'm Not Feeling Well/I Am Hurrying April 25, 2005 #Boo! Made You Jump/The Most Wonderfullest Picnic July 2, 2005 #It Wasn't Me/It's a Secret August 15, 2005 #Say Cheese/I'm Just Not Keen On Spiders August 26, 2005 #I Must Take Completely Everything/I Want to Play Music Too September 19, 2005 #I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's Too/I Don't Want My Tooth to Fall Out November 21, 2005 #Snow is My Favorite and My Best/You Won't Like This Present Much as I Do December 12, 2005 #I Want to Be Much More Bigger Like You/I'm Too Far Extremely Busy January 16, 2006 #How Many Minutes Is Different/Everything Is Not the Same February 27, 2006 #But I'm An Alligator/My Little Town April 22, 2006 #It's Absolutely and Completely Not Messy/I Spy With My Little Eyes May 1, 2006 #I'm Extremely Magic/How Many More Minutes May 6, 2006 #This is Actually My Party/I'm Collecting a Collection May 22, 2006 #Lucky Lucky Me/I Just Love My Shiny Red Shoes June 23, 2006 #My Best Best Bestest Friend/I Really Wonder What Plant I'm Growing July 3, 2006 #Charlie's Broken/I Will Be Especially Very Careful August 28, 2006 #Yes I Am No You're Not/I'm Really Really Really Concentrating September 4, 2006 #Please May I Have Some of Yours?/Can You Maybe Turn the Light On? October 9, 2006 #What If I Get Lost in the Middle of Nowhere?/Welcome to Lolaland November 10, 2006 #Will You Please Stop Missing About?/I Completely Know About Guinea Pigs January 15, 2007 #I Won't Ever Never Forget You Nibbles/Never Ever Stop On the Cracks February 26, 2007 #Look After Your Planet/Too Many Big Words April 23, 2007 #You Can Be My Friend/I Wish I Could Draw Exactly More Like You August 11, 2007 #I Really Absolutely Must Have Glasses/Thunder Completely Doesn't Scare Me November 17, 2007 #I'm Completely Hearing and Also Listening/But I Don't Really Like This Present December 8, 2007 #I Can Train Your Dog/Don't Ever Never Let Go January 12, 2008 #Our Shop Sells Everything/I'm Inventing a Usefullish Invention February 9, 2008 #I Can Dance Like a Dancer/Help! I Really Mean It! March 29, 2008 #I Would Like to Actually Keep It/It's Raining It's Boring April 19, 2008 #I'm Goody the Good/It's a Very Special and Extremely Ancient May 17, 2008 #I Sightly Want to Go Home/I'm Extremely Absolutely Boring June 21, 2008 #I'm Making a Craze/But Where Completely Camping Are We? July 26, 2008 #I'm Going to Save a Panda/I've Got Nobody to Play With? August 30, 2008 #But We Always Do It Like This/I Can't Stop Hiccuping September 6, 2008 #What Can I Wear for Halloween?/But Marv's Absolutely Charlie's Best Friend October 25, 2008 #I Really Really Need Actual Ice Skates/I Wish I Can Do That and Also That Too December 27, 2008 References